myriad_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Myriad Reality Wiki
As we know, RPGuild is shudown at the moment for unknown reasons. If you happen to read this, either post here or message me and I'll get it. Alright, getting the hang of Wikipedia...so, what's up with RPGuild? --Rize (talk) 02:54, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I really have no clue. They shut down their servers. Ohhh, okay. I was getting worried. Thought I did something wrong. They're probably fixing some stuff or something. --SpiritBlitz (talk) 02:58, December 19, 2013 (UTC) The site has never been taken down completely before, which is the strange part. Their servers are completely disconnected from the internet. Oh, hm...interesting. Doesn't sound good to me. Probably just a maintence check, or a defrag/total servo clean. You know how to contact me if worst comes to worst, right? Through this? Ifunny is a no, and Kik is a definite no. Through email, actually. My email isn't exactly hard to figure out. It's *****. So *******************? ***************** Got it. Thanks. Try emailing me to see if it worked. It didn't work. Ohhh forgot the dot. Kay. So I just deleted it so nobody else gets my email. Well, gotta go. See ya! Laters. Okay, this is bad. When it comes back up, we need to have a "back up website" that everyone knows to go to in case RPGuild shuts down forever. This was the first place I went to when I found out it was down but not everyone knows about it (unless they do). Whizzball1 (talk) 15:39, December 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm fairly certain it won't be down forever. I don't know exactly what they're doing, but we didn't get any notices, so it shouldn't be shutting down. But if it ever does. VBulletin costs 250 (pounds?) a year. We still need a worst case scenario. In the event that the site closes down, we really do need to have a special place we can continue the RP that everyone knows about. By the way, a smile look at the history will allow anyone to see your email. The only way to get rid of it completely is to delete the page or make sure no one knows that it was ever there. I never actually put my email here. I made it so only members of the RP could understand it. And we can make a worst case scenario when Sven messages me. I see. I had thought you had actually posted it. Hopefully Sven remembers this place. Yeah, he made changes recently. Great. So I guess there won't be Roleplaying until we-- You know what would make Roleplaying a bit easier? A live updating website. I wonder... I'm going to go search the internets. I'd actually prefer a refresh website to a live updating one because my phone doesn't get unlimited data, and that would be a continuous stream of data reception. I see. I was about to put out this place called rphaven.com but never mind. I'm looking again now. I can look at it, but ideally, we go back to Roleplayerguild. How about role-player.net? Same software (vbulletin) so we can keep the same features. It's also refresh. And this is just a worst case scenario. RPGuild will come back again, but if it ever goes down again, that time forever, we'll need a backup. Alright. That's a valid backup. What I propose is that when RPGuild comes back up, someone PMs the members of the RP with the website to go to in case of complete death of the RPGuild. We inform each other of our main usernames so that we can all contact each other on that website and establish a thread. We need not create a thread unless RPGuild shuts down completely. Right. Every member should know my email though; it's not exactly the hardest to figure out. Problem: Users cannot have more than one account. I think I might PM the admins about this. Also, I can't seem to figure it out. I'm going to PM you with what I think it might be. EDIT: Never mind, no PMing here. It's a yahoo account. Just try emailing what you think it is. I wasn't here on iFunny, however, so I have no idea what to try. I've tried verifying two already, neither of which worked. Okay, unfortunately, we have to keep all our characters on one account. Is this too much of a problem? Should we find another worst-case scenario site? We just beat him at chess. FirstName.LastName@yahoo.com And don't worry about it. I don't know his last name. Should it be capitalised? No, but caps won't effect it. The last name is also on my account with his name on it. You should know which one I'm talking about; Storm was using it last. Got it. By the way, I just found the most perfect Roleplay site. It's called Roleplaygateway.com and it has created a whole system of creating roleplays, accepting characters, and posting. By creating places and sub-places, you can center the roleplay in a specific area. For example, instead of having Legend discuss his plans over PMs, you could just put it in a place, "Legend's headquarters". Everyone in the RP will know that that place is specifically for Legend's chess pieces and anything said there is unknown to other characters. It's very useful, and I think that it is very, very promising. Uh, he never did discuss his plans over PM, you know. Plus, there's the fact that a lot of my plots rely on the fact that none of you know how to deal with it IRL, much less IC. It's supposed to be a puzzle, and regardless of how good you are at RPing, just having the information will change your actions. But I never had Legend discuss anything over PM. Oh. But besides that, the Places feature is really useful. For example, when Nemo took us all to Legend's headquarters, we could have had a place for that. Also, you don't need to log out and log back on to switch characters. It's all very smooth and useful. It also has a feature called arcs (so we can have our Darkloid arc and then the Unity arc and subarc Chess arc). And another called Quests (which we might be able to place in Arcs). I really do love it already. I don't know about you all, however. But it is quite amazing. Did you get my email? Personally, I love the arcs. You missed a lot of them back on ifunny. And yes, I got it. Great. My personal opinion is that we switch to this new website right after RPGUild comes back up, but all of this is up to you and the other original members. I'll ask them. Majority rules. Of course. I will continue to research the site and see how it works, and I will post my findings. Alright, I'll look into it as well. And I really need a way to contact Sven. I use kik with Dark everyday, so no worry there. If possible, I need to get in touch with Tox. Do you have Sven's email? I don't think Tox has posted here yet. In order to properly research this, I'm going to have to create my own roleplay. It'll be quite simple, I can just create my own that died. So, here are the details on how a roleplay is created here: 1. Create a name. 2. Create a short description. 3. Create some tags for your roleplay so that people can search tags and see your roleplay. 4. Create a Thumbnail. 5. Create the setting name (so, The Myriad Reality). 6. Choose whether characters must apply or if they can join instantly. 7. Say whether the roleplay is original or based off of a copyrighted work's universe. (Which I don't think it is, although it has elements from a trillion different copyrighted works.) 8. Create the rules. 9. Create the introduction (basically the first post in the thread on the Roleplayer Guild). I will now create my roleplay and see what admin tools there are. Alright. I'll wait another day and if RPG isn't back up, I'll make MR there. Well, on Yahoo Answers, someone said that on the RPGuild facebook, another someone said that it would be down for a week. Did they give any specific reasons why? No. I tried to find the RPGuild Facebook page but couldn't find anything. Also, about characters, this new website means that we'll only need one account. We can just switch characters on a whim. I'm going to check if you can name your character ? until we discover the actual name. So if you can change the name? Oh, sorry. If you can name your character "?" until the rest of the chars discover their actual name. I understood what you meant. Is it a yes or a no? I haven't finished creating the RP yet. Alright. It's likely that Sven will come here. I'll get an email if he makes a post. I've created the roleplay right here: http://www.roleplaygateway.com/roleplay/nicholas-flamel-rise-of-the-earthlords Apparently, you cannot change your character's name. However, you could say in the description that the char has not revealed their name yet, and then you may change it. Eh, alright. Okay, so in order to post, one should enter a place. Here, you type what happens and then you tag the present character in that post. For example, if Spirit was opening a portal, here's what would go down. First, I type what happens. *portal opens* Good day! Then, I tag the character Spirit as the present character. Unfortunately, it doesn't say the name of the character beside the post, only the pictures. You must click the picture in order to find out the name of the character posting. So, that's a bit unfortunate. I also can't seem to figure out how to create an Arc. EDIT: In order to create an arc, you take your post and add it to a "bundle." If the gamemaster has created an Arc, you can add your post to that Arc. If you are a gamemaster, you can create arcs. Right. I take it we're all okay with me being the gamemaster? I'm fine with it. You can always add more gamemasters. Are you going to start it today or tomorrow? We still need to contact the others about it. I'll start it as soon as Sven contacts me. Great! Time to settle my boredom by tidying up the wiki! How so? You could also start your bio. I'm creating Red Links for each character. Then we can create char pages by simply clicking the Red LInks. Alos, Sven's here! Yay! Perfect. Can you try to contact him? I have already posted a message on his wall. The next time he views the latest activity or checks his wall, he'll see it! Then he'll look at this page. Perfect. Now only Tox to go. Let's see, we've got me, you, Sven, Blitz, we still need Alucard (unless we aren't including him) and Pinkamina, who hasn't been online for a while. So we can cross out Pinkamina until she comes back on again, and we have no way to contact Alucard or Tox unless they know of this wiki. Also, when you create the roleplay, are you going to say that it's original or that it's based on another work? Because it doesn't seem to be based on any copyrighted work or other roleplay. Also, the roleplay automagically comes with an OOC thread, so no more PMs. I don't think there's a way to PM anyway. Original, and if it needs to be private, we could email. And don't worry about Pinkie. I know their contact information. Alucard had no idea what was going on. Oh, great! Perfect. So we have everybody we're bringing over except for Tox. I'm really hoping that this new venue will work out. With the tag system, people will be able to find it more easily. Do you have Tox's contact info? It seems as if Sven has not responded as of yet. Hopefully he comes back on and checks. Have you started creating the RP or are you waiting for Sven or Blitz to respond? I'm waiting for Sven to to respond. And I don't have the contact info of Tox. That isn't good. We'll have to wait until the website comes back up in order to get Tox then. We should probably all get each other's contact information so something like this doesn't interrupt (and almost destroy) everythign again. I'll give Tox my email when the site goes back up. Great. I'm tidying stuff up now. Like I said, you could always make bios did Spirit and Ruby. I know, but this wiki needs to be tidied up first before I start working on myself. I'm almost done splitting Techi's bio into Personality and Bio. I have not removed or added any sentences, only separated the sentences into two separate sections. I'll keep Techi's bio in the Character page until you've finished customising the Technology Demonstration page. I've finished splitting Techi's bio. Make any changes you deem necessary. I've fixed the few spelling errors and split an incredibly long ''sentence with commas and periods to make it much more readable. There is nothing changed at all, except that it has been split in two sections. You may also want to add a power set section, as that would be a welcome addition to every page. I didn't think I made any spelling errors. And I always separate my sentences with commas. Runons hurt my eyes. Tacting was one, instaed of Tactic. Also, the sentence was quite long and I added one or two conjunctions and pronouns to specify what part of the sentence it was. Normally, when someone reads a sentence, they have to analyse the whole thing to figure it out. If commas and conjunctions are inserted in the right places, they don't have to analyse a really really long sentence as a whole. This specific sentence that I separated was the one about not understaning the moral standards and threatening someone because of that. Usually my grammar etiquette is of the highest degree, but I wrote every bio late, late at night, so it's possible I made mistakes. Same here. And it was probable, I understand. The later the harder. I just lose all sense late at night. Oh, and if worst comes to worst, I have the first 1627 pages on record. Wait, really? It's not like we have the iFunny or Kik records though. Do we need them? If RPGuild comes back up again, we can start recording the rest of the 6000 pages. Are we going to close the thread when the Guild comes back up? Then it'll be easier to record the pages. Well, the device I have to record them is hard to work with. Although, we're going to decide what we do later. Now I have to go for a while. Goodbye. Sven's here guys. I'm here now. Perfect. Glad you're here. Once David gets back he can start making the new roleplay! In the meanwhile, you should probably browse RPGW for a bit to understand how it works. Also, after some browsing of the longest roleplays in the Roleplay Gateway, I believe that we will very quickly surpass the second largest roleplay, which has a million words and 100 pages of 20 posts each, quite quickly actually. Word count will take longer than page count, however. And apparently, since the longest roleplays are always on the front page (in the longest roleplay section) I believe that we should change it to character acceptance instead of just free entrance, because with free entrance, the roleplay could get quite crowded with people. And, if we decide that someone is breaking the rules too much and should not be here any more, we can always delete their character (actually, I don't think you can delete it, only that you can kick the player off of that character). There may or may not be a good chance if RPG coming back for a really long time. Not too long ago, I heard they lost sponsors and couldn't get advertisements from anyone due to some rather vulgar RPs. I don't know if they're fixing something that has to do with that, but I hope that isn't the case as it could mean no RPG for a while. Wait, which RPG? Roleplayer Guild? Or Roleplay Gateway? Vulgar? *Cough* Ma'at scene *Cough* Yeah... Why the bloody heck did you give that SCP to him? Also, wb. Are you going to make it now? Or does SVen have to approve? I'm making it after I get to my computer at home. And I gave him that SCP because it was bloody hilarious. Honestly. Great. What do you work as? And seriously? It's a good thing I didn't open those spoilers. What do I work as? And it was very, very graphic. The story behind it is that I was making a joke over kik, and somehow gave him the idea to do that. And it was as funny as predicted. Wait, where were you? You said you aren't home to your computer yet. Do you work? It would explain why you're able to be on most of the time. Well, I have a project I need to finish. I know I just got here, but now I have to go for a bit. Also, I would much rather stay on RPGuild. I know I said I didn't want to leave iFunny, then ended up liking RPG, but I don't want to leave it if it's at all possible. But that's my opinion. I'll go if you all go, or if we have to. I'll be back as soon as possible. Later guys.-GP Okay then. But RPGW will make things quite a bit easier. Whizzball1 (talk) 22:05, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Haha, no. Just two of my teachers don't care about phones, and I can sneak on with a third. I just can't be on in my first and fifth class. I only go to five each day. Oh. I'm homeschooled, and on Christmas Break, so... How long until you get home? ...sooo. What's going on? About ten minutes. I have to pick up a Christmas gift for this girl I like and all that jazz. My phone might die in the process. Okay then. And, who's that who said soooooo? I'm calling that it's Spirit Blitz. Yup!! One percent. And might I add that it's up to you all to get Techi's powers back before she dies. I have no plot point planned for that. Oh...okay. Like I said before, my plots are puzzles. You have to figure them out. The method to get them back will happen inevitably, but the question is, will it happen in time. Well then. Time to put my thinking cap on. *crosses that off bucket list* Nah, just kidding. Haha, nice one. Well that's another thing to think about. Here's a hint: I'm not bringing in any villains until she either gets her powers back or dies. So we can has more focus on thinking. Thinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthink-Whizz Also, we should probably sign our names so we know who's speaking. Okay, sure.-LegendBegins AKA: The awesomely and funniest being in the known universe and unknown universes alike, first to wield the sword of awesomeness and the to maintain the awesome level of pi. ...okay. I'm currently planning something. But while We are RPing, I could attempt to bring back Techi. That's why I did GP- GP PS, I hate how I'm the only one who didn't get my name on here because it was already taken. Okay, see? Now I have no idea who said the one before Sven's. -Whizz Well, it's obviously me. - Blitz Want to know how to screw with everyone? Watch this.- Whizz GP Blitz LegendBegins DarkwolfX37 Steve OKay then. So you are planning an enemy? And I think we are all trying to do that. (to Blitz.) -Whizz. Also, Sven, I know that's you. All I must look at is the recent activity. These are not the droids you are looking for.- Obi-Wan Kenobi More of an event type of thing. I may or may not add some characters for that thing. The characters I made just be enough for it. It's not going happen for awhile though. Well it's not something where you can just snap your fingers and restore her. It'll be difficult.-LB In case anyone caught that, it's not actually an Obi-Wan quote. I don't like Star Wars. And oh, to Blitz. And okay, to LB. -Whizz Sven, stop screwing with us. -LB It's a relief to do some OOC after months of continuous IC. We can just use our own personalities, instead of formulated ones. Eh, personally, it's the same, but for me, David is always OOC. He's literally me in the RP. I know right!!! - Jidihehd Anyway, I'm making our backup RP on the other site as we speak. Blargh. I lost what I was saying EDIT: A SECOND TIME. What i was saying is that it would make things easier if we knew each other's actual names. -Jonathan :P Oh, and great! So you guys are really thinking of changing? - Blitz WOAH SVEN!!! YOUR NAME IS JOHNATHAN!!! I'M TOTALLY GOING TO CYBER STALK YOU NOW!!!! Blitz, it's only for temporary purposes at the moment. Ha. Hahaha. No, it's Whizz. -Whizz/Jonathan Spirit And oh, LB. Okay. - Blitz Well yeah, I know from your email. We all know my name though. - LB No I don't. -Jonathan Well, I just said that David is me in the Roleplay, so you can infer that my name is... Oh. I thought it wasn't your name. Well then. Also, can you post a picture of your progress on the description on imgur so we can give feedback on whether anything's missing or not? -Jonathan I haven't ever used imgur, so that would take even longer. Although, I'm pretty much copying everything from RPGuild. What should the profile picture of our RP be? -LB Maybe the one on the Myriad Reality description page. Also, we still do need to specify how you say things in the RP, and the important info holds some room for refinement. -Jonathan Well, our RP is about to go under a heavy change, so I'll leave out some specific things. A heavy change? -Jonathan Also, picture: http://static2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130927033559/myriad-reality/images/7/78/Image.jpg That one kind of describes it. It's in Background Information. Yeah, a major change of Dark's. We'll see how it is. -LB I considered that image, but I don't know if it accurately represents our RP. Perhaps it does; I'll shrink it to fit the size requirements. What is this major change? Also, the concept does. If we had a good artist (which I most certainly am not) we might be able to formulate a much better image with the same concept. *idea gasp* WE can use the image of the Wood Between the Worlds. Remember C.S. Lewis's Wood Between the Worlds? He had an infinite amount of universes, and the Wood Between the World was the space between them. There's a picture of how the infinite universes might look like surrounding Aslan's country, but I don't know if it accurately represents the roleplay either. http://markmauritz.com/markmauritz.com/Home_files/awesome-background1.jpg How bout this? I can't tell you; it's a secret. Although, I am no artist either, I'm an excellent editor, so I can edit any image you want. I made that Surprise profile picture myself. To whoever said "awesome-background1", it doesn't look much like a multiverse scenario. Also, aww. I don't like secrets. -Jonathan Well, our RP wouldn't be fun without secrets. Of course not. I see your point. -Jonathan Wait, it doesn't have anything to do with how we write, right? I like the way we do it. Oooooh!!! What about http://art.ngfiles.com/images/71/gleegleep_omniverse-reverie.jpg And no, it doesn't. -LB Dang... do you guys have any idea how small a 100 X 100 image is? Me likey. And great. And you can use paint to cut some of it out. Here, I'll download the image and upload another. -JOnathan Okay, here's the resized picture. http://i.imgur.com/v08jJe9.jpg -Jonathan Um... Hello? -Jonathan Sorry, I'm here. I had to eat. -LB I'm going to be quiet for awhile. Editing my characters and working on my thing. - Blitz Oh. So did I. So, how was that pic? -Jonny It worked well. The RP is up. Do you have a link? http://www.roleplaygateway.com/roleplay/myriad-reality Thanks. In order to accept my char, please go to the main bar, roll over Roleplay and click My Roleplays (Not Myriad Reality!). THere you can create places and approve characters. Don't worry, I will. Let me finish David first. Kay then. I'm starting Soren, then Ken, then Elkepzel, then Spirit (last because he's not really here right now). Wait, it costs money to be on here?! Alright. Are you bringing him back? Uh, no, no it doesn't. -LB Then why does it say "0% of $500"? - Blitz I don't know, it just does. It's probably a donation goal. To Blitz, no, that's just how far they've gotten on donations. To David, later. Blitz, just click the register button. No need to pay. -Jonny Also, David, you don't have to completely finish David yet. I can work on him later? Good. Wait, let me check. Yeah, you can. You go to "My Roleplays" again and click "Characters" in the tabs from that webpage. Then you can edit your characters. This site and my phone mix like oil and water.- GP You aren't at your computer? It worked well enough on my iPad. Crashed Safari fifty times but that's okay. -Jonny Good. And Sven, it's only temporary until we get RPG back at the moment. People wrote fast then. I'm going to start posting nao. -Jonny Already posted in Existence. -Jonny We should also move this to the OOC thread in the roleplay. I know it's temporary. Still, I have horrible ability to post on my phone, and my netbook can't be better. Sorry, but there's nothing I can do. So let's move this there. -LB Okay, this is terribly buggy. I literally cannot post in OOC whatsoever.- GP It's fine, Sven. I don't know how well this site's going to work. I guess it's only good for computers. Please tag your characters so we know who's speaking. -Jonny We could always try the other Vmessage board site. Sorry, and it's Zecratis who's talking. Didn't know you had to tag Characters. Yep. I don't know... I like being able to have multiple accounts like on the old site. The other one is one account limited. -Jonny But you can log out and log back in as someone else like on here. No, no you can't. A person may only have one account on their IP Address. Any others found on the same address will be banned. -Jonny That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Although you ''could ''technically use a proxy. Anyway, I'll be gone for like twenty minutes making a YT video. This is just so....alien to me. Ikr? They said no proxys, too. See you, David. -Jonny Proxies get past an IP scanner. Just Saiyan. And the quote: Only one account per person. If you are found to have more than one account then all of them will be banned. This also goes for proxy addresses. If you're found to be using a proxy ip address, you will be banned. There really is no reason you should be using a proxy address, or have more than one account. This also includes members who were banned re-registering with new accounts. You will be caught and you will be banned again, so don't waste our time or yours. So... Yeah. We can't really do it there. -Jonny I said it was possible, not that you were allowed to. Hopefully RPGUild comes back up soon. We'll still have to keep the backup roleplay. Dark, was that huge table really necessary? -Jonny You can put the rest of the picture in the description of the char. It's only temporary. And Sven has a computer, right? YES IT WAS. I hope it does. I really don't like this RP.... I saw something about a forum on the website. Let me look into it. -Jonny WE ARE SAVED!!!!!!!!! http://www.roleplaygateway.com/play-post-roleplay-f128.html "Can't quite get the Roleplaying System to suit your needs?" You can create a forum roleplay there. I think that might work better. -Jonny Much better. I have to sleep. Night. Goodlight. -Jonny You can just copy-paste the stuff from the regular roleplay to the forum roleplay. Let's just call it a day. I'm too tired for more of this, especially after that popping noise literally drove me to the verge of tears. Okay then. It was annoying me too, but there's a way to get rid of it. Just click the hide chat button at the bottom of the screen and the noise will disappear. Goodlight. -Jonny Better site - http://role-player.net/forum/forumdisplay.php?f=48 - Dark ''That's the one that only allows one account. That's the one we don't want. -Jonny It could work for a week though. It's the closes replacement we have to the Guild. -Legend Okay, three things. A) I thought that was gateway. B) This site still kicks gateway in the dick so hard that it's ancestors are pissing blood. C) It'll work for a fucking week. Am I needed for a vote or something? I saw my name listed several times, but honestly I'm just to fucking tired from finals to read through it all.-Tox Hey Tox. I'm exempt from my finals! But seriously. You were needed for it at one point, but the site we were thinking of moving to just sucks. I agree. I clicked on the most recent links and was sorely dissapointed, i think roleplayer guild was as good as we were going to get, but I also agree that we shouldfind a backup site incase RP Guild goes down again. -Tox First of all, TOX!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDD Secondly, in all of your faces, I have trimesters so I don't have finals yet. :P Thirdly, now that the gang's all here, there won't be any repercussions if we ever move. Can you shoot me an email Tox? You suck donkey balls... But, thank you it's nice to be back. And I have no earthly clue what: ****************** is. So I don't know what your email is. (I'm assuming that the one I'm refering to is Dark) Also, I just want to state that i have no skill whatsoever in making/designing/editing anything on the internet... just putting that out there.-Tox No, not Dark. It's Legend. Anyway, my email isn't hard to figure out. FirstName.LastName@yahoo.com while the name is Data and Techi's uncle. Plus, his son's name. Got it, email sent! We need to get something up soon, I'm haing withdrawls, man. I know exactly what you mean. Like, I'm actually learning in school and it hurts! I think we found a suitable replacement site for a week until RPG goes back online. Okay, sounds good. which one is it? Also, I think i saw some stuff about Pictures and things that fit Myraid reality? I think Sven is an artist. A lot of his pictures and stuff come from deviant art and have very smilar looks to each other. So, either he takes art form the same guy a lot, and makes his characters fit the description of the picture. or he makes the pictures so that they fit the discription of the charatcter... Or i could be wrong and be making an ass out of myself.-Tox Okay, so I think we've all agreed that RPGW sucks like bloody heck. However, role-player.net only allows one username. Which means that when we get back on RPGuild, we need to find a different replacement. But I'm fine with role-player.net for a week. I'm just going to use --NAME HERE-- at the top of my posts to signify which char I'm using. -Jonny I'm fine with whatever you guys decide. -Tox Hahaha if you all knew me IRL you wouldn't think I'm an artist. I just find good images, and 95% of the ones I like happen to come from deviantart.- Sven I think I found something new new new that might work. Was that the right amount of new s? -Jonny/Whizz (Now Tox knows my name!) I don't know, perhaps. -LB Well, I can't really help much. At my school, having your phone out is on par with fighting.- Sven Wow, that sucks. At my school, having your phone out is almost encouraged. Here we go: http://rpnation.com/index.php?portal/ It's a Xenforo Forum (one which I have much experience with). Avatars, however, are limited, but not to tiny 100*100. It works very well on phones and tablets (you can also use it with Tapatalk, maybe). So this eliminates every con except the avatar, but at least it is bigger. I will continue searching in case this one turns out to be another bloody flop. -Jonny Also, it's the Top RP Site on http://www.toprpsites.com/ with 978 votes. And the votes appear to consistently reset so... Yeah. -Jonny Sweet. I'll check it out but I have to take a math test now, so I'll be back later. Less than an hour. Kay then. I love maths. See you then. -Jonny To sven: Sorry for assuming. To Whizz: You havea different name? i just thought we all had the same names as our characters.To Legend: Later, man. i hate math. -Tox Well, my last name is Spirit. My name is Jonathan Spirit. So I was kinda self-indulgent with the name of my first character. Heh heh heh. Also, the size requirement for an avatar is... 96*96. But it'll automagically scale down avatars, and we can always put the image into the bio on the profile instead. I think. Oh, blargh. -Jonny Okay, quick problem. With the kind of violence that appears in this RP, we would have to rate it mature. Also, even in mature, you have to... Well... Censor your swear words. So... I don't know how Dark is going to deal with that. I'm sure he can. -Jonny I know i can sensor my swearing. but my fighting style is a bit... messy. And I try to keep my name/race/gender ect. out of my RP life. Which is why we're going to have to set it to mature... Unfortunately. -Jonny For David when he returns: http://rpnation.com/index.php?threads/guide-to-creating-a-role-play.15613/ -Jonny What seals the deal for me: Multiple accounts are allowed. Let's make a list of pros and cons. -Jonny Pros: Good for phones and tablets. (It's Xenforo.) No incessant noises (unless you put your cursor on top of an ornament, which you'll avoid for your own good). Multiple accounts (they are all tied backend, however, so if one is banned, the rest are). Automagic OOC Thread. Automagic Character Sign-Up Thread. Cons: 96*96 avatars. (But they are automagically scaled down!) No way to set a custom user title unless you're VIP (But you can always just change your location or occupation!). No Arcs (But it wasn't a necessity).